scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Castle Caper
The Castle Caper is the second episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales. Premise Scooby and the gang visit an old castle. All goes well; until a dragon appears and kidnaps Daphne! Can Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Velma solve the mystery and find Daphne? Synopsis Scooby and the gang arrive at an old castle. They meet Max, a man dressed as a jester. He gives the gang muffins. The gang enters the castle. Fred says they should split up and meet here back in an hour. Scooby and Shaggy go outside to explore. They walk next to the moat. A woman is selling hot-dogs in a stand. The stand is titled: Moat's Amazing Hot Dogs. The woman's name is Susan Moat. Her family has owned the hot-dog stand for decades, and the owner of the castle, Zeke Zerbesk, is going the buy the stand and turn it into a shoe store. Scooby and Shaggy buy hot-dogs and walk off. Inside the castle, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are exploring. They meet Zeke Zerbesk. He sees Fred's ascot. Zeke rips it from Fred's neck and replaces it with an ascot made of 100 dollar bills. He paints the ascot blue. Fred takes his ascot back and puts it on. Zeke takes his money back. Outside, Scooby and Shaggy are exploring. They meet Hawk. He loves the hot-dog stand. Hawk walks off. Scooby and Shaggy agree the hot-dog stand is awesome. Shaggy looks at his watch; it has been an hour. Fred, Daphne, and Velma exit the castle. Scooby and Shaggy explain what happened. Daphne goes off. The rest of the gang follows her after 5 seconds. They try to catch up with Daphne. Shaggy and Scooby go off in a different direction. They head over the hot-dog stand. It is closed. Shaggy and Shaggy rest there. They see a familiar person walk by. Scooby says they shouldn't follow the person. Shaggy agrees. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma are searching for Daphne. They hear a roar. Fred runs away. Velma follows. After Velma finds Fred, they find a flaming path. Fred and Velma follow it. They hear more roaring. Next to the hot-dog stand, Scooby and Shaggy are relaxing. They hear a roar. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. Scooby points out a flaming path. He and Shaggy are going to follow it, but Scooby says they're too tired. Shaggy agrees. They sit back down. More roaring fills the area. Where Velma is, she and Fred are searching for Daphne. They hear Daphne screaming. Velma and Fred follow the sound. They hear a roar. Daphne screams again. The sounds are coming from the same direction. Fred and Velma quickly run. Daphne keeps screaming. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are relaxing by the hot-dog stand. Scooby and Shaggy hear the roar. They hide in the stand. While hiding, Scooby and Shaggy discover hot-dogs! Meanwhile, Fred and Velma are looking for Daphne. They hear the roaring again. Velma points to the tower on the castle. A dragon has Daphne! It flies down and away. Velma and Fred run after the dragon. They see where it is going. Scooby and Shaggy are still relaxing by the hot-dog stand. The dragon flies down and takes the stand. Fred and Velma run over. Scooby and Shaggy explain what happened. The gang splits up to look for clues and Daphne. Scooby and Shaggy are searching the castle. The dragon appears. It chases them to the top of the tower. Scooby and Shaggy jump out of the window and get away. Outside of the castle, Fred and Velma are searching around the moat. Velma wonders what the dragon wanted with the hot-dog stand and Daphne. Fred has a theory. He whispers it to Velma. The watcher of the episode doesn't hear what he says. Velma says it's a great theory. Fred asks if it's true. Velma says it could be. Scooby and Shaggy fall into the moat; SPLASH! They swim over to Fred and Velma. Fred says it's time to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy moan. Fred explains the plan. Velma gives Scooby and Shaggy Scooby Snacks. They agree to do it. Scooby and Shaggy go off to find the dragon. Why they're gone, Velma opens a closet. Daphne is inside. She is about to explain what happened, when the episode cuts to Scooby and Shaggy. They are searching for the dragon. The dragon appears. He chases Scooby and Shaggy to the hot-dog stand. It's back. The dragon tries to pick it up, but he gets stuck to it. It's glued! The dragon falls backwards. It is Hawk. He wanted to stop Zeke from buying the stand by moving it. Susan walks by. Before she walks out of sight, Hawk says Susan hired him to do it. Susan admits he's right. The sheriff comes and takes them away. Scooby and Shaggy buy the stand to keep it how it is. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Dragon Suspects Culprits Locations *Castle *Moat's Amazing Hot Dogs Stand Notes/trivia *The name Zerbesk is based on Berserk. Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales